Outdoor ovens (e.g., reflector ovens) are oftentimes useful for cooking food in an outdoor environment. However, the design of some conventional outdoor ovens leads to inefficient and poor cooking conditions. For example, some conventional outdoor ovens are heavy and therefore not very portable. In another example, some conventional ovens require large amounts of fuel (e.g., wood) to generate the requisite heat to properly cook the food disposed within the oven. In a further example, while cooking the food in the oven, the food is difficult to access which can lead to the inability to rotate the food as needed and/or the risk of burning the user while reaching into the oven to maneuver the food.